


I Won't Be Lost Forever

by spideybubu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wakanda
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybubu/pseuds/spideybubu
Summary: Quando finalmente si ricongiunse con Steve, Bucky pensó di non aver mai visto un'espressione tanto sollevata in viso all’altro uomo.Era ancora piuttosto convinto di non meritare tutto ciò che Steve aveva fatto per lui, ma se ciò rendeva l'altro felice, come poteva negarglielo?





	I Won't Be Lost Forever

_“ Came to you with a broken faith, gave me more than a hand to hold._ _  
_ _Caught before I hit the ground, tell me I’m safe, you’ve got me now. ”_

  
  
  


Erano ormai passati un paio di mesi da che l’avevano risvegliato; non esitarono a  comunicargli la buona notizia riguardo al fatto che fossero riusciti ad eliminare ciò che l’Hydra aveva impiantato in lui.  
Non sapeva come avessero fatto, e nemmeno gli interessava scoprirlo; nonostante non si sentisse poi così diverso rispetto a prima, la consapevolezza che anche solo parte della sua libertà gli fosse stata restituita gli bastava per sentirsi decisamente meglio con sé stesso.  
Il peso di tutto ciò che aveva fatto negli anni passati ancora gravava sulle sue spalle, ed era un macigno del quale non si sarebbe mai realmente liberato; nonostante ciò, sperava che quello potesse in qualche modo rappresentare un nuovo inizio verso una vita che gli fosse possibile vivere in qualcosa di abbastanza simile alla serenità.

 E Steve? Beh, lui si era precipitato in Wakanda non appena aveva ricevuto la notizia relativa al suo risveglio. Quando finalmente si ricongiunse con Steve, Bucky pensó di non aver mai visto un'espressione tanto sollevata in viso all’altro uomo.  
Era ancora piuttosto convinto di non meritare tutto ciò che Steve aveva fatto per lui, ma se ciò rendeva l'altro felice, come poteva negarglielo?  
Il Capitano avrebbe smosso mari e monti per lui, di questo Bucky aveva avuto la conferma nel lontano 1943, quando quest'ultimo distrusse un'enorme base dell’Hydra soltanto per portarlo in salvo. 

Dal suo risveglio, Steve gli stava accanto ogni qualvolta gli fosse possibile, anche solo per essergli di compagnia mentre si teneva occupato con alcune mansioni.

“Ho dei ricordi confusi, riguardo ad un appartamento che pare condividessimo.” Esclamò Bucky, sedendosi su alcuni blocchi di paglia accatastati.

Steve non ci pensò due volte, avvicinandosi all'altro ed andandosi a sedere accanto a lui.

“Ricordo i mattoni rossi della facciata del palazzo, il pavimento in legno vecchio che scricchiolava sotto ogni nostro passo.. La finestra che dava sulle scale antincendio, dove uscivo a fumare per non darti fastidio.” Riprese il moro, tenendo lo sguardo fisso verso l'orizzonte, dove si stagliava un'immensa pianura verde.  
Aveva imparato a farci l'abitudine a quel paesaggio, doveva ammettere che in fin dei conti non gli dispiaceva poi così tanto.  
Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato, e il sole stava calando, portando con sé il caldo quasi insopportabile tipico di quel periodo dell’anno.

“Non immaginavo riuscissi a ricordare tutto questo.. Sono passati così tanti anni, se devo essere sincero persino i miei ricordi sono abbastanza sbiaditi.” Ammise Steve, piuttosto stupito.  
I ricordi riguardanti il periodo prima della guerra si stavano facendo sempre più vaghi persino per lui; ormai erano per lo più immagini e scorci di vita che sentiva sempre più lontani ed estranei, come se facessero parte di una vita precedente a quella che stava vivendo in quel momento.  
Era una sensazione strana, ma piuttosto comprensibile considerando tutto ciò che gli era accaduto nel corso degli anni. 

“Ho quest'immagine impressa nella mente, è l'unica piuttosto chiara fra tanti scorci di vita fin troppo vaghi..” Dopo qualche attimo, Bucky riprese a parlare, sforzandosi di ricordare con lucidità la situazione a cui si stava riferendo.

“E di che si tratta..?” Gli chiese il Capitano, sinceramente incuriosito da quelle parole.

“Ci sei tu, sei.. Rannicchiato sul divano, con un album da disegno appoggiato sul petto ed un braccio a penzoloni. Dovevi esserti addormentato mentre aspettavi che rientrassi da lavoro, suppongo.” Bucky non riuscì ad evitare di assumere un’espressione serena mentre pronunciava quelle parole.  
Non poteva farci nulla, pensare a Steve e alla vita che avevano condiviso prima che tutto precipitasse gli lasciava sempre addosso un senso di malinconia terribile.  
Erano così giovani ed ingenui, e la guerra aveva strappato loro il futuro luminoso che da sempre sognavano di vivere insieme. 

“Diciamo che è abbastanza plausibile.. Capitava, a volte.” Il Capitano annuí, accennando un sorriso; prima del siero aveva avuto diversi lavori, nessuno dei quali gli occupava tutta la giornata.  
Motivo per cui, nel tempo libero, mentre aspettava che Bucky rincasasse, si dedicava al disegno; rappresentava anche un modo per arrotondare le entrate, dato che spesso riusciva anche a vendere parecchi dei suoi disegni.

 “Da quando mi sono svegliato.. Non sono mai riuscito a tornare a Brooklyn.” Riprese Steve, dopo qualche attimo. “Ho sempre utilizzato come scusa il fatto che fossi parecchio impegnato con gli Avengers, quando in realtà semplicemente non ne ho mai avuto il coraggio. Mi sembrava così sbagliato andare là senza di te. Non sarei riuscito a sopportare il peso di tutti i ricordi che sicuramente sarebbero riaffiorati.”  
Per parecchio non era riuscito ad ammettere, nemmeno a sé stesso, il reale motivo che lo teneva lontano dal quartiere in cui era cresciuto. 

“Quando la situazione si sarà sbloccata, potremmo tornarci.”  
Esclamò semplicemente Bucky, come fosse la cosa più semplice e sensata al mondo.  
Nonostante fosse cosciente che chiaramente anche Brooklyn fosse cambiata nel corso di tutti quegli anni, desiderava davvero tornarci. 

“Ti andrebbe davvero..?” Gli chiese, quasi con preoccupazione.  
Era troppo affezionato ai ricordi legati a quel quartiere, e poterci tornare insieme a Bucky era tutto ciò che potesse desiderare.  
“Ho sempre pensato che mi sarebbe piaciuto tornare a vivere là, un giorno. È casa nostra, non importa quanti anni siano passati.”  
Ammise poi, perché effettivamente si trattava di qualcosa su cui rimuginava da parecchio.

 “Steve, non è così importante.. Capisco che tu ci sia affezionato, perché non posso negare che sia così anche per me.”  
Gli rispose, scostando lo sguardo dall’orizzonte tinto ormai dai colori accesi del tramonto e posandolo sull’altro. 

“Però..?”

“Il fatto è che non importa dove viviamo, finché abbiamo modo di.. stare vicini. Sono successe così tante cose, vivere a Brooklyn è l'ultimo dei nostri problemi...”  
Bucky capiva perché Steve volesse tornare a vivere al quartiere dov’erano cresciuti, dove avevano convissuto.  
Razionalmente però, non rappresentava una delle sue priorità vivere a Brooklyn; per quanto lo riguardasse, avrebbero pure potuto rimanere a vivere in Wakanda.

 “Lo dicesti anche allora, quando decidemmo di affittare quel minuscolo appartamento malandato.” Ricordò Steve, piuttosto certo di aver già sentito parole simili da parte dell’altro.

“Saranno pure passati quasi un centinaio d’anni, ma il concetto rimane lo stesso.” Bucky accennò un sorriso, rivolengendosi a Steve e appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.  
“Sarò con te fino alla fine, ricordi?” 

Steve rimase a guardarlo con espressione vacua per qualche attimo, prima di fare un cenno con la testa e sorridendo poi a propria volta.  
“Fino alla fine.”

 

 

  
_“ Could you take care of a broken soul?_ _  
_ _Oh, will you hold me now? Oh, will you take me home? ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Le parti in corsivo sono delle frasi della canzone "Take Me Home" di Jess Glynne ( tutta colpa di un video /bellissimo/ Stucky con questa canzone ).
> 
> Ho iniziato questa fanfiction poco dopo aver visto Infinity War.  
> Pensare a cosa accadrà poco dopo i fatti descritti qui mi lascia con il cuore a pezzi, non penso mi riprenderò mai da questo maledetto film ;; 
> 
> L'ho scritta per una mia cara amica, che ha sopportato i miei pianti e le mie lamentele post Infinty War! La dedico perciò a lei ;3;


End file.
